Save My Blood
by Prithvi14
Summary: Rebekah succeeds in helping Marcel take down her brothers. Klaus is in Garden and Elijah is daggered. Hayley is protected by the wolves in Bayou. Things get out of control when a girl knocks on the door of the Salvatores' in the middle of the night to beg Caroline, Katherine, Bonnie and Stefan to help her save the Mikaelson boys. Also Kalijah, Kennett, Stebekah. AU Family Above All
1. Chapter 1

The twenty-three year old ran across the woods, not bothering about the fact that she was soaking wet. She had one goal. Saving her blood. The moment she learnt what happened in New Orleans she started devising her plan. It included begging the help of three vampires and a witch. She was well aware that they wouldn't help her, but she would do anything to gain their trust. She was that desperate. The only family she has ever know was in danger, she would be damned if she failed.

After running for what seemed like hours, she reached her destination. The Salvatore Boarding house was nothing like she imagined. It looked like a home rather than a boarding house. She had a feeling that, whomever stayed here, would feel as comfortable as they were in their home.

She walked up the stairs of the foyer and knocked the front door. It was the middle of the night, and she was pretty sure that the residents of the house would be sound asleep, but she didn't care. She was in no position to care.

A full minute passed before the front door opened to reveal a brunette man. He was dressed in his night wear with his hair pretty crumpled, that made it obvious that she had interrupted his sleep. But she didn't care. He opened his green eyes and looked at her. His face devoid of emotions. He looked at her soaked form up and down. "May I help you?"

"Yes. Are you Stefan Salvatore?" she asked.

He frowned, "Yes"

"I need to talk to you. But it's best if Caroline Forbes, Katerina Petrova and Bonnie Bennett are present as well. Could you please ask them to come here now? It's very urgent" she said.

His frown deepened, "And may I know who you are?"

"Soon. But not before they come here. It's pretty cold out here, may I come inside?"

He nodded and moved aside. As soon as she entered, he closed the door behind her, and let her to the living room. He offered her some drink and went on to call the other three.

As her sources informed her, Katerina Petrova was indeed in the Salvatore boarding house. Half an hour later, when Stefan entered the living room, he was accompanied by five others. The blonde, she guessed, was Caroline Forbes. Then there were the doppelgangers. The curly haired brunette she knew was Katerina Petrova, so the other must be Elena Petrova or Gilbert. Then there was the human girl, a brunette with caramel skin, must be Bonnie Bennett. The dark haired man must be Stefan's older brother, Damon Salvatore.

They took different seats, careful to keep their distance from her. "You must be wondering who I am" she stated.

They nodded.

"My name is Erika Eriksdotter, I am Niklaus Mikaelson's twin sister" As she finished saying those words, she heard collective gasps and judgmental stares.

"You are lying." The youngest doppelganger said. "Klaus has only one sister"

"Well, I assure you that he has a sister, who happens to be an Original Hybrid as well. But my dear brother has this tendency to try so hard to keep me safe. Listen, I have no time for you judgments. My brother is in danger, and I need your help" Erika said.

"What makes you think we will help him? The only thing he ever did was hurt us. He destroyed our lives, he killed our family members" Elena said.

That infuriated Erika beyond words, "I am not asking _you,_ doppelganger. Not everything is about you. And it isn't like you lot didn't kill his brothers as well. Lets not talk about the Immortal being you released from the tomb and raised hell on earth just because you can't handle being a vampire. You talk as if you didn't kill my step-brother just for the fact that he tried to warn you lot of the consequences. You are no saints. I only seek the help of Caroline Forbes, Katerina Petrova, Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore"

At that Elena shut her mouth.

Erika then ignored her completely and turned toward the said four people, "Katerina, I know my brother killed your family and made you run for your life for five hundred years. And I also know that you still love my step-brother. His life is in danger as well, I only ask you to help me rescue them"

After what seemed like an inner debate, Katerina nodded hesitantly.

"After that I will ask my brother to pardon you" Erika said, after a five hundred years long run she deserved it. She then turned toward Caroline, "I know you love Niklaus"

Her eyes widened and said hastily, "I don't love him"

Erika smiled, "Yes, you do"

"No I don't" Caroline insisted, "All he did was terrorize my friends. How can you think that I love him?"

Erika chuckled, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Caroline averted her gaze from Erika's, "I can't love him"

Erika walked slowly toward Caroline and took her hand in hers. She squeezed it reassuringly and said, "Yes, he hurt your friends. But he never hurt you or betray you, even when you betrayed him. You don't have to feel guilty for loving him. Your friend doesn't seems to feel guilty to be with the man who hurt you. Then why should you? Live for yourself for once Caroline, rather than for Elena." She then turned to Bonnie, who was observing everything quietly and said, "That's for you as well, Bonnie"

Bonnie smiled and nodded, "I know. I sacrificed enough for others."

"What's going on?" Elena all but shouted, "What's happening Caroline? Bonnie? What did she mean? Are you really in love with him Caroline? After everything he did?"

But it was Bonnie who answered, "And you are with Damon after everything he did. What about Stefan? As if they are any saints"

"It isn't like that. Damon is nothing like Klaus. He never hurt us." Elena said.

"Really?" Katerina said. "You seem to forget that he used Caroline as his sex toy, tried to kill Bonnie and Bonnie's Grams died because of him. Lets not forget that he turned Abby Bennett to save _you_. Wow, Elena, you really are full of wonders"

"Yes" this surprisingly came from Damon, "She's right, Elena. You have no right to judge. We may not be together now, but we were once. Caroline has her own choices, and you must respect that like a good friend" He then turned toward Caroline and said, "I am sorry, Caroline. For everything I did and said to you, when you were human. I regret it deeply"

"It's okay, Damon" Caroline said, "I forgive you. But I can't forget it anytime soon"

Damon nodded. He then turned to Bonnie and said, "I am sorry, Bonnie. For trying to kill you, for using you as our personal witch, for turning your mother, and also for your Grams. I only cared about Elena, and I ignored that you all have your own lives and choices. I am sorry"

Bonnie nodded. "We may not be friends, Damon. But we were partners in crime. I wish we would stay that way"

Damon smiled and nodded.

Erika sighed, "That's settled then." She then turned toward Stefan.

"Is Rebekah in danger as well?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Erika said.

He turned toward Caroline, Katerina and Bonnie, who nodded. "Then we will go with you"

Erika smiled, "Perfect"

"So will I" Damon said.

Stefan turned toward him, "Damon, you don't have to do this."

"Shut it, Stef" Damon said, "You all are my family now. I will go with you as well. You have no say in this"

Erika didn't say anything. She could understand Damon's predicament. What shocked her was that, he included Bonnie, Katerina and Caroline in the circle as well. "Alright. We leave first thing in the morning"

"So this is it then? You lot are going with her?" Elena asked.

"I think that's what we said now. Or are you deaf, Elena?" Damon snapped.

Elena snarled, "You choose now. Me or the Originals"

Katerina shrugged, "I don't care about you, obviously. So, Elijah"

Bonnie sighed and said, looking directly at Elena, she said, "I am sorry, Elena. I am tired of dying for you and your brother. So, the Originals"

Elena was shocked.

Caroline sighed, "I am sorry, Elena. It didn't bother you when I was held captive whenever someone wanted to get to you. It didn't bother you when I was used as a 'little blonde distraction' to Klaus. It didn't bother you when my dad was killed by Alaric. I am sorry to tell you this, but he was the only person who never used me, the only person who treated me for who I am, rather than what I can be used for. So, Klaus"

Elena gasped hearing those words from Caroline.

Stefan shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Sorry, Elena. But I love Rebekah"

Damon shrugged and said, "My brother. Besides we both know what we have is not real. It was just the sire bond. So I let you go, Elena. I won't come back to Mystic Falls ever again"

Elena covered her mouth to muffle her sniffs. She went past them to her room, with tears rolling down her cheeks. But what she didn't see was the tears glossed over Damon's eyes.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Please leave your reviews.**_

_**Until Next time...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The evening after they reached New Orleans. But before they could enter the city, Erika insisted that they stay at a motel to discuss some things. And so they stayed at the motel. They booked four rooms. Stefan and Damon in one room. Caroline and Bonnie in one room. Katerina in one and Erika in one. After dinner, they all went into Erika's room.

Erika started telling all the things that has been happening in New Orleans from the moment Niklaus' return to the French Quarter to the day he and Elijah were imprisoned.

When she was explaining about Hayley's pregnancy, she only watched Caroline. It started from disgust, jealousy, anger, envy and at last nonchalance. The first four she could understand but the last, she couldn't. So after she told them all what happened in New Orleans, she requested Caroline to talk privately.

As soon as the others left the room, the Original Hybrid said, "Listen Caroline, I know that you are pissed that my brother slept with Hayley. But you must think about it like an adult rather than a teenage girl."

Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but Erika cut in, "I am not going listen while you lie through your teeth that you don't care what my brother did with other women. We both know that's a lie. So, come to term with the fact that the werewolf is pregnant with Niklaus' child by morning. Because by tomorrow we are reaching the Bayou, where Hayley is protected by my pack"

The blonde baby vampire looked like she wanted to argue, but at last decided against it. Once the blonde left her room, Erika made some calls to her pack to make sure that everything was prepared for their guests.

* * *

The next morning they all checked out their motel rooms and started to the city. As usual they went in two cars. Stefan's car was just behind Erika's.

Stefan looked at his brother in the passenger seat. Never in his lifetime did he think that Damon would choose him over Elena. But he did. And Stefan was glad that his brother was acting very mature than he ever did. He could see what his break up with Elena was doing to Damon. But he didn't resort to his humanity-less self as he always did in those situations.

Damon growled, "Don't get sappy on me, Stefan"

Stefan smiled, "I wasn't"

Damon smirked, "Sure". After a couple of minutes he said, "So the big bad wolf is going to play daddy soon. Never saw that one coming"

"Yeah" Stefan agreed. "May be that child could make him more human"

"Well" Damon said, "Let's pray that the spawn is not next Klaus"

"Damon" Stefan said, "Don't you think you are being a hypocrite?"

Damon just looked at him as if he was mad. Well, maybe, but only in a different kind than Damon seemed to think. "Now, why would you say that?"

"Come on, Damon. You and I both know that we have killed as much people as Klaus did. Well, since he is a thousand years old, his numbers would be slightly larger than ours." Stefan said.

"Stef" Damon said, "I hate it when you are being logical. And I hate it even much when you are right"

"Glad to know, big bro" Stefan smirked.

* * *

The next twenty minutes went in silence until Erika's SUV pulled over. Stefan followed Erika's example and got out of the car. Nearly ten minutes later, they entered the Bayou. There were tents everywhere. Erika moved toward the big tent that was in the centre of the clearing.

They all followed suit. The tent was Erika's and she made some room for Bonnie, Caroline and Katerina. Stefan and Damon were asked to share a tent with her beta, Jackson.

Someone entered the tent and that someone happened to be a very pregnant Hayley. The situation couldn't get any awkward than it was right now. Hayley looked from Erika to Katerina to Bonnie to Caroline to Stefan to Damon, with her emotion ranging from relief to anger to confusion to awkward to indifference to disgust. What with women and disgusted over Damon, she really couldn't understand.

Understanding that Hayley wants to talk to her alone she nodded to her guests and left the tent.

"What is it, Hayley?" Erika asked as gently as she could.

"I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of days. Do you think it's safe to go?" Hayley asked, obviously worried.

"Given the situation, I don't think it is." Erika replied. "I will think of something"

Hayley nodded and left to her tent. As soon as she moved away Erika called for Oliver, one of the wolves in her pack. A man in his late twenties came out of the tent just behind hers.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"Yes", Oliver replied, his brown eyes showing the exhaustion that was so obvious, "It was in the dungeons of the Mikaelson manor. I tell you, it was downright creepy"

Of course, any dungeon that Niklaus has was creepy. Even she has to accept the fact. "Alright" she said, "Tonight we perform the ritual. Make the arrangements"

That night, Erika let three of her best wolves stay behind to protect Hayley and let the others to the clearing in the depth of the forest to perform the ritual. That day being a full moon day was an added advantage. The five guests went with them, still wary of the new people they were facing. Especially of the Original.

Once they reached the clearing, three sets of gasps were heard. "Is that what I think it is?" "It sure is" "Well, I'll be damned" "It's gonna be fun" "Wow" were soon followed the gasps.

Erika rolled her eyes. Without turning around, she said, "Yes, this is Kol's dead body. I am going to resurrect him."

"Are you mad? Is this your plan all along? He'll kill us once he wakes up." Bonnie said, as usual in her all-serious mode.

"He won't" Erika said firmly.

"How do you know? Last time we checked even Klaus couldn't stop from doing something" Damon said.

"I won't let him. Trust me" she said.

"Trust you? You're joking right?" Caroline said, with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you have no other choice" she said, thus putting an end to the pointless chat.

* * *

Stefan looked around, only to see no others other than themselves and the wolves around. He frowned, "Where is your witch?"

Erika looked at them over her shoulder and smirked. The smirk eerily similar to her twin brother's. "That would be me"

Stefan's eyes widened. Can't be. But it was. Because Erika poured out some mixture of herbs over Kol's dead body and started mumbling some spells. The air around them picked up and the torched around them grew brighter. There was an aura about her that was somewhere between light and dark.

* * *

Bonnie could feel the magic grow around the area. She might not be a witch anymore, but she could still feel the magic around her. The girl was very powerful, there was no denying that. She was after all the daughter of the Original Witch. But how could she be a three part Hybrid? The very thought was unnerving.

'_That was because she was born to be' a sweet feminine British voice said._

She turned to her left to see a dark skinned woman, who looked very familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who she was. _'Who are you?' _she thought.

'_I am Ayanna. Your ancestor.' The woman said._

Bonnie's eyes widened. _'What did you mean, "She was born to be"?'_

_Ayanna smiled, 'Walk with me'_

As if in trance, Bonnie walked with Ayanna.

'_When Erika was born, I noticed that she was a special child. Bearing both the werewolf gene of her father and the witch gene of her mother. It was not normal. Whenever cases like these occur, nature balances itself to accommodate the change. That was what happened when she was born.' Ayanna paused, 'When Ester found that she was pregnant with the child of the werewolf alpha she met in the woods, she came to me. I performed a spell to find if it was true. What I saw astonished me. I saw two children holding hands in her womb. They were conversing with each other through their mind. They were both very powerful. Hybrids by birth. Part healer, part werewolf. But I didn't tell her of it. Ester was an ambitious woman. She hated anyone who was powerful than her.'_

Bonnie raised her eyebrows, _'Is that why she was set on stealing my powers?'_

_Ayanna chuckled, 'Yes. So, I just told her that she was pregnant. I also convinced her to tell the werewolf. Erik. That was his name. She asked me to accompany her. I did. When we told Erik that she was pregnant with his child, he was ecstatic. He was overjoyed he had a child, he was happy that the next alpha is in Ester's womb, even if she was someone else's wife. So he asked her to give him the children after she delivered them. But Ester was not ready. She said she wouldn't. She said that if Mikael knows, he would kill her and the children. But Erik was not backing down.'_

By then they both sat down some distance from the clearing. Bonnie was completely immersed in the tale.

'_So at last it was decided that the first born will be given to Erik without Mikael's knowledge and the second born would be with Ester. After all, Erik needed his heir, the next alpha with him. Days rolled by. One day when Mikael was away on a hunting trip, Ester went into labour. I helped her with the delivery of the children. And also sneaked Erika to Erik.' Ayanna had a faraway look in her face. Suddenly, she chuckled. 'You know convincing the two new born to release each other's hand was a very tiring job. I could never forget it. After their birth, every witch and warlock in the world, begin to feel the power of the children. The werewolves grew restless. There was a trip in the balance. But as the days passed, nearly a year after their birth, the nature begun to balance itself. I think you know about our ancestor, Quetsiyah?'_

Bonnie nodded.

'_When she made Silas and Amara, she created a new race. She thought she unbalanced the nature. But she did not realize that the nature balanced itself. Silas and Amara were the perfect Immortals. But she turned them into stones, thus ending the blossom of new race. Then the nature was unbalanced. Before Quetsiyah could understand it, she died giving birth to her daughter. For centuries no one could understand what went wrong. The balance between the new race and the existing ones was very much out of balance. But the birth of the hybrid children, balanced the bond between werewolves and witches. Still, there was this unbalance in nature. It was either wake up Silas and Amara or create new one. Quetsiyah flat out refused to release them, so it was decided that new immortals would be created. But the question on who and how remained. When Erika and Niklaus were born, the Spirits knew that they were the ones to balance the bond of nature. So, they waited. They came up with many scenarios to the situation. But nothing worked. But unfortunately for them, Henrik died.' Ayanna paused, still very emotional to speak about the youngest Mikaelson. 'Even though the Spirits were not happy about it, they used the situation to create this idea in Ester and Mikael. The Spirits directed Ester to the Spell, but she was so stubborn to accept help. She created a new spell. When she cast it, there were many flaws. Leaving them weaknesses. But now the balance between the bonds of the nature is restored. Erika and Niklaus are the centre of the bonds. The perfect mixture of three races.'_

Bonnie asked the only question that came to her mind, _'So, you mean that Klaus is also a warlock?'_

_Ayanna chuckled, 'He is. But he's not realized it yet. There are so many scars in his mind and heart to realize many things about him. There are only three people who can help him. Erika, his unborn child and Caroline'_

Bonnie was about to say something when a cocky brunette Original came stood by them. Her heart still skipped a beat. He had this effect on her from the day she saw him at the Mikaelson Ball. "Are you ready, Kol?"

_Kol smirked, 'In a minute'. He then turned to Ayanna and embraced her._

_Ayanna fought back the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks, 'Stay safe Kol. Don't get into trouble'_

'_Of Course, Godmother' Kol teased._

_Pulling back, Ayanna slapped his arm, 'Ever the charmer' she muttered with a smile._

Bonnie was looking at them, completely perplexed. There was love in the light conversation. She felt like she was intruding their moment of Godmother-Godson. For a moment her thoughts wandered off to her grams. She hoped that her Grams was happy.

'_I am ready, Bennett' Kol said and grabbed her hands. _

Bonnie let out a piercing scream and fell on her knees. In a moment she was supported by the strong arms of Damon and Stefan.

* * *

Damon was looking at the witch/werewolf/vampire that has been repeating the spell for like half an hour now. The only thing that she seemed to do was increase the wind and fire. But that changed the moment Bonnie screamed.

He didn't think of anything as he rushed toward his partner in crime. He could hear Stefan's footsteps behind him. They took hold of the girl screaming on the ground.

A moment later, they heard a sharp gasp.

Kol.

* * *

_**So, Kol is back... I know most of you are OK with my decision. **_

_**Please leave your reviews... **_

_**Next Chapter: Kol meets Rebekah and Marcellus.**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kol opened his eyes and looked around him. For a moment he couldn't understand a thing. Then it all came to him. He slowly sat up, his eyes unseeing as the memories came back to him.

He was killed by the Gilberts for the stupid cure. Then he was in the Other side, unable to move from the Gilbert house, since a strong emotion was trapping him there. And that was Nik. His grief, his tears were what kept Kol rooted in the house while he witnessed his body burning with his brother. Then meeting Ayanna. Learning about his elder half-sister, who was hidden away by Nik in order save her from Mikael. Joy he felt for Nik when he found about the little angel. And then falling slowly for the Bennett chit, from afar. Up until, he was brought back by Erika.

"Kol?" he heard a feminine voice say from his right.

Kol forced himself out of daze and turned to look at his elder half-sister, "Sister" he said.

Erika nodded and handed him a bag full of blood bags, "You need it" she said simply.

Kol took the bag from her hand and started draining the blood bags. He drained twenty blood bags in ten minutes. Slowly his burnt flesh started to heal and within minutes, Kol stood in his own glory. He looked down at himself and saw that the clothes were tattered. "First, I need clothes. Then, my daylight ring"

Erika chuckled and gestured one of the werewolves. The werewolf, Oliver handed him the clothes.

"Alright" Kol said, "What about my daylight ring?"

Erika looked at him and said, "You won't need it, Brother"

Kol just frowned.

Erika sighed and asked, "How do you feel, Kol?"

"Like I am alive" Kol replied and added as an afterthought, "And..."

Erika raised her eyebrow, in an annoying Nik way. "And?" she prodded.

Kol frowned and said, "Whole. I feel whole"

Erika smiled and nodded, "there you go, brother. That is the reason"

Only then did he saw the little gang standing behind Erika. Kol's first instinct was to rip all their hearts out, well all except for the little witch. But he had to restrain himself, for Ayanna would kill him if he did that. So he just growled and stood up.

Someone cleared their throat. They looked at the little gang and Caroline spoke up, "Since the Original was brought back, could we all go back?"

Erika just looked straight at her and said, "There's still some work that has to be done". She then looked to Bonnie and said, "Bonnie, since you are an Anchor, you could feel every supernatural death, right?"

The tired looking ex-witch just nodded.

"Well" Erika started, "We can change that. Step forward Bonnie"

The Bennett witch hesitated, "Why?" she asked in her tired voice.

"Your ancestors want you to live without the pain, Bonnie. They gave me a spell, to make you an Immortal Anchor/Witch and another spell to take away the pain" Erika said.

The girl hesitated and looked over at her blonde friend. She then looked at Erika and nodded, "Okay"

The ritual was completed in the next few minutes and Bonnie fainted. Erika asked Jackson to take Bonnie back to the camp. Once they left the clearing, Erika turned to Katerina.

The girl widened her eyes as if comprehending what was to come.

Erika just stepped forward and handed her a vial, which contained red thick liquid and said, "That's the cure. Once you take it, you will stop aging but you will remain human. You will become an Immortal human"

Katerina smiled and nodded.

Then they all left the clearing to the tents.

* * *

Erika knew that Kol was undergoing mental trouble. Coming back from dead, only to see four people involved in your death around you, would do that to you. And to add that he was also surrounded by the very creature he hated all his existence was not helping either. So she decided that she must keep her brother near her.

"Kol" Erika said as they started as they started walking toward the camp. Since they were walking a convenient distance from the others, she tried to get her brother to talk, "I am sorry I couldn't bring you back sooner"

Kol looked at her smiled, "It's alright, sister. I know you wanted and I know that our brothers wanted to as well. I am just glad to be back. And also thank you for bringing back my other half"

Erika smiled at him and nodded.

"What do we do now, sister? We can't just barge in and demand our dear sister and that ungrateful peasant to hand over Elijah and Niklaus" Kol said, his voice was the one of the worried.

"We can't" Erika said, "That was why we need the help of the little gang and some strategy. Not only to get our brother's back but also to put an end to the war here."

Kol nodded and said, "You're right sister"

"We'll discuss this tomorrow." Erika said.

"What is it like?" Kol asked, "Growing up with your father?"

Erika smiled at the distant memory, "It was nice. I always knew I had a twin. I always knew I had other siblings. But I also knew I could never see them. Father was" Erika searched for the right word, "very wonderful person. Always looking out for them. You know we had your old clothes. Father made sure every active wolf sniffed all your scents so that they never hurt you all"

Kol looked at her surprised.

"Yes, he did" Erika said with a smile, "He would always say, he saw you all as his own and wanted to give you the love that Mikael never gave." Erika sighed, "The night that Henrik died was the most regrettable day of our pack. That night after the active wolves changed, some teenagers went out. A boy, his name was Ansel, he killed someone accidently and started to change. It was he who attacked Henrik. He was very aggressive that when others tried to stop him, he attacked them as well. The next day, in a fit of rage, Father killed him. He was very furious, that in all my years I never saw, he said that anyone who hurt his children would pay with their life and drove his sword straight through his heart"

Kol sighed, "I wonder what would have happened to Niklaus if he lived with your father"

Erika smiled and said, "Maybe he would have been less of a pain in the ass than he is now. Whenever I asked him to let me meet you all, he would say, he would let us meet only when he was sure that they won't hurt me. He would also have been more trusting than he is now"

Kol chuckled, "Yes"

"And less temper tantrums" Erika chuckled.

Kol raised his eyebrows at her.

Erika rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just say Rebekah was not the only one who had her suitors killed"

Kol chuckled. "So what do we do?"

Erika looked at Kol, exasperated. "You need your rest, Kol. We shall discuss it tomorrow with the others."

Kol sighed and nodded. From what he observed from the Other side and from what Ayanna said, Erika could be as stubborn as Nik when she wanted to be.

The rest of the walk to the camp was relatively silent. Once they reached the tents, Erika bit goodnight to her brother and entered the tent which now housed Caroline, Bonnie and Katerina. The girls were fast asleep and she made sure that she was silent as she walked to her makeshift bed. Lying down she prayed that tomorrow would be as normal a day as they want.


	4. Chapter 4

The days that followed the Mystic Falls gang kept to themselves, as much away from the werewolves as possible. Caroline especially, avoided Hayley as much as vampirely possible. Erika was right, she has no right to expect Klaus to lead a celibate life, while she dated a wide range of men, but it does not mean that she accepted the fact that Hayley was pregnant with his child. Now she knew how Klaus must have felt when she was with Tyler.

But the day came to start their mission. That day one of them must make their presence known. So it was decided that the person to make an appearance at the French Quarter would be Stefan, since he was less likely to be attacked by Rebekah.

They gathered at the far end of the camp to formulate the plans. It seemed that like her twin, Erika was cautious when it comes to battle plans, going through backup plans in her mind. Stefan was the most uncomfortable one, since he was to be the sacrificial lamb for now. As usual, Caroline stayed away from Hayley.

Erika sat against a tree, with Jackson and Kol on her either side. Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine on one side, with Damon and Stefan on the other. Hayley was given the only comfortable chair, opposite Erika, with Oliver standing behind her. "So, what do we do?"

"Do you still think it's safe to send Stefan to the Quarter?" Damon asked.

"We all know our little sister has a weakness that is Stefan Salvatore. Of course, it is safe" Kol replied, smirking.

Damon chuckled and turned to his brother, "Don't stand with your mouth open when you see her, Stef. You have a job to do"

Stefan huffed, "Can we just discuss about the plan?"

Erika shook her head amusedly. The younger Salvatore had it bad for her sister. "The plan is simple really. You go to the pub called Rousseau's and pretend to be passing through. Edit your contacts in such a way that you only your immediate freinds' numbers with direct name. The other names must be saved in codes. All your messages must be codes, which could be cracked by at least one of your friends. Don't call under any circumstances. Only texts. And if you are going to call, don't call anyone that you normally wouldn't."

"Why?" Bonnie asked, obviously confused.

Erika chuckled, "I may not have met my sister, but from what I know from Niklaus, that she is very very nosy for her own good. Even Niklaus couldn't handle her. But young Salvatore here, would sometimes be distracted by her as we all know. And if knew the password to his mobile phone, I hate to say this about my sister, but she wouldn't feel an ounce of shame to snoop through it. Precautions are very important in a plan."

Kol chuckled.

Erika glared at her chuckling brother, "And when the time is right, your brother and Katerina will join you"

Stefan nodded and said his sort of goodbye to kiss friends and brother.

Erika stood up to walk with Stefan. Once they were of some distance, she said, "Walk north. Once you reach the edge of the forest, you will find a vampire named Sam, he's our spy. He will leave you some distance from the Quarter. Don't worry he's trustworthy. Always have been" She shook his hand, "Good luck, Salvatore"

Stefan nodded and flashed north.

* * *

Erika took Hayley to her tent and asked her to lay down. Erika placed her hands on the pregnant belly of Hayley and closed her eyes. She concentrated intensely and suddenly she could see the foetus. She looked so peaceful, but there was a slight frown present in her angelic face. Erika checked her niece's vitals and was satisfied to find they are functioning well.

She retrieved herself from the spell and opened her eyes to look at Hayley. "She is fine. Her vitals are functioning well. But she is stressed"

Hayley bit her lip and looked down. The frown Erika just witnessed in her niece's face was there now in Hayley's.

Erika shook her head and said, "Hayley, your emotions will affect the child. You must try not to be stressed"

Hayley sighed, "You are right. But how can I do that, Erika? I am so afraid"

Erika tilted her head and asked, "What are you afraid of Hayley?"

"I don't want her to grow up like I did. I want her to know her family. I am afraid that she might lose her father" Hayley said.

Erika put a hand on Hayley's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, "Don't worry. I will save my brothers. I give you my word"

Hayley nodded and tried to give a tiny smile, "Thanks"

* * *

Stefan sat on the stool in the bar of Rousseau's. The blonde bartender just refilled him his whiskey. He was scared out of his mind. Because he knew how dangerous Rebekah can be. And he was not ready to test her patience. Nope, not at all. But what choice did he have? He hated to say it, but the jealousy he felt when Erika told them about Rebekah and that guy Marcel, was such that he wanted to go all ripper over him. But they had to do this thing called planning. He probably would never accept it out loud, but he was scared out of his mind of Erika. She was the female version of Klaus.

The familiar doubts started to resurface as he sat there and sipped his drink.

Was he still in love with Elena? No.

Was Elena worth over losing Damon? No.

Did he think what he has/had with Rebekah is 'Epic' as Caroline would put it? Yes.

Was he jealous of Marcel? Yes.

Was his choice to go to New Orleans with Erika right? Yes.

Can he really betray Rebekah? No.

If given a chance, will he rebuild the friendship he had with Klaus again? Yes.

Did he really think that Rebekah will regret what she did to her brothers one day? Yes.

As his mind was running with these questions, he heard a familiar voice of Rebekah, "Stefan?"

* * *

Caroline approached Hayley as she was sitting near a creek. She stood nervously staring at the pregnant woman's back.

Hayley's shoulders tensed, "You can talk to me, Caroline"

"Sorry" Caroline mumbled and stood awkwardly.

"Sit", Hayley said without turning around.

Caroline complied.

"I am not stupid, Caroline. I know you are in love with Klaus. Even when I first came to Mystic Falls. We both didn't plan on sleeping together, but we were hurt and found comfort in each other. However small it was. And now, I am here, in what you think as your rightful place. But I am not where you think I am. He still loves you. And I atlast found my family and the one who would love me unconditionally. If you are willing, Caroline, I want my daughter to grow up having you in her life" Hayley said, without looking at her.

But Caroline was still busy gawking at the werewolf.

"Do you want to, Caroline?" Hayley asked her. Her eyes on Caroline and it was filled with emotions.

Caroline nodded, "I'd love to"

Hayley nodded and went back to staring at the creek. And Caroline joined her silently.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it...**_

_**Don't forget to leave your reviews...**_

_**Until Next Time...**_


End file.
